Kairi's new pet
by SatAMNerd15
Summary: Sora is hurt badly and he has to be turned into a cub again so a vet can heal him. but when Kairi sees him in his cub form and recognises him, what will happen?


I finished playing kingdom hearts one day and then I decided that I should write some fan fiction about it sometime. I decided to use cub Sora and then this idea sort of developed from that. I hope you enjoy it!

I put this up yesterday but there seem to be some problems with it according to my reviews. I don't like annoying people so much that they start to flame me, I live to please and so I've changed the story around a bit. I hope you like the new version : )

These will probably be a lot of shorts if I do decide to continue, since I can't see myself putting too much effort into these chapters.

Kairi's new pet.

"Sora? Sora!!! Goofy get over here!"

Sora lay there on the ground, bleeding. Goofy joined Donald by his side as the wizard tried to cast a strong enough healing spell to help him. Even though the spells eased the pain, the bleeding continued.

"He needs a doctor!"

The three of them had been taken a much deserved vacation in Twilight town after they realised how much time they had spent fighting and how little they had spent relaxing. Unfortunately, on the first day that they ventured into the city without their weapons they had been attacked by the heartless. The best that they could do bare handed was magic and although Donald's powerful spells had saved them from death, Sora had been severely injured before the last of the heartless attackers had been vanquished. Goofy lifted him over his soldiers and ran back into district one of Twilight town, hoping to find someone who could help Sora.

After spending so much time apart, Kairi and Riku had convinced Sora to take them with him on his vacation and the two friends were currently relaxing in their hotel room. Riku had refused to leave Kairi alone and unfortunately for him she was feeling air sick after her first ride in the gummi ship. Just as she laid her head down on her pillow, she heard screams outside.

"Doctor! Doctor! Our little friend needs some help!"

"Come in here! I can help him!"  
Kairi looked out of the window and was shocked to see Goofy and Donald carrying a bleeding Sora into a medical building. Without saying a word to Riku, she ran out of the room to see if she could help. Riku looked up in surprise as she slammed the door, then dismissed it and put his head back into his book.

"Just put him up on the table."

Goofy lifted Sora onto the medical table and stepped backwards so that the doctor could take a look. She turned around and stared at Sora, before gasping in surprise.

"What did you bring him here for? This boy needs medical help!"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other and then back towards the doctor.

"We thought you could do that. You're a doctor aren't you?"

She shook her head.

"No. When you said your 'little friend' was hurt I assumed you meant your pet. I'm a vet."

Donald was about to argue, but then looked back at Sora. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on. He sighed and then placed his hands on Sora's forehead.

"Fine then. This'll only take a minute. I hope I can do this without my staff."

Donald closed his eyes and concentrated as light began to shine from his hands and all over Sora's body. Within seconds his body began to change. It shrank at first and then his arms and legs began to bend into new positions. Goofy instantly recognised the spell.

"You're gonna turn him into a lion cub again Donald?"

Donald nodded as the light faded from Sora, revealing a distressed brown lion cub. He turned towards the vet, who was staring in disbelief.

"Do what you can. We'll be back soon."

Kairi slammed open the doors and looked around for Donald, Goofy and Sora. She called out for them, but there was no answer.

"Maybe I should check the operating room."

Kairi knocked on the door. The vet opened it and smiled at her.

"Are you here to pick up Sora?"

Kairi nodded enthusiastically as she heard Sora's name. She pushed pat the vet and looked towards the operating table, where a lion cub was sleeping. Kairi was about to ask what kind of sick joke the vet was playing on her, but then she noticed the crown shaped pendant around the cub's neck and the style of its mane.

"Sora?"

The cub woke instantly and turned to Kairi. As soon as Sora saw her face he leapt from the table into her arms.

"Kairi! You here to take me back? I can't stand this place! You know how much I hate hospitals and….."

Sora stopped when he saw how Kairi was looking at him.

"……Kairi?"

Kairi clutched the cub to her arms and screamed.

"Sora! You're so cute!"

Before Sora could say anything else, Kairi ran from the vet's building, back towards the hotel.

"Kairi, don't be unreasonable. Just give Sora to me and…."

"Not a chance Donald."

Kairi was still clutching Sora to her as Riku, Donald and Goofy tried desperately to persuade her to let them change him back. Riku sat down next to her and looked her in the eye.

"Kairi, would you honestly rather keep Sora as a pet than chance him back."

Kairi smiled and nodded. Donald tried once more to snatch Sora away from her, put she dodged out of his way and snatched his staff.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"No!"

Kairi laughed as the others chased her out of the room. Sora was now trying desperately to struggle free, but Kairi just pulled him in tighter.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Get her!"

Riku soon pulled away from Donald and Goofy as they ran after Kairi. Kairi looked back and saw him gaining on her.

"Hold on Sora!"

"Not a chance Riku!"

Just as he was about to grab Sora from her, Kairi lowered Donald's staff and tripped him, sending him tumbling backwards into Donald and Goofy.

"Later guys!"

Kairi slammed the door to the hotel shut, right in the faces of her pursuers. She quickly ran towards the world exit, with Sora in one hand, Donald's magic staff in the other and the keys to the gummi ship in her pocket.

Back on Destiny Island, Sora was begging Kairi to stop as she lowered him into a bath and began shampooing his fur.

"Kairi! Please change me back!"  
Kairi laughed as she continued her work. It would be weeks before the others could find enough money to get a gummi ship to Destiny Island and before they caught her she would be able to have a lot of fun with Sora.

After hearing so many stories about how dangerous the world could be from Sora and Riku, Kairi had decided that if she was ever going to have any real time travelling with her friends she needed to be able to defend herself. For that reason she had spent a lot of her recent time in the library on Destiny island researching magic and, after a lot of training, she had become somewhat of a witch. All she needed to do to make the situation perfect for the fun she had planned was cast one more spell. As she lifted Sora out of the bath and onto a towel she had laid out on the floor, she reached for Donald's staff and pointed it at the terrified cub.

"Kairi, what are you…"

Before Sora could finish his sentence a bright light fired out from the staff and struck him in the stomach. He shook his head and stared back at Kairi, who seemed to be waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Meow?"

Sora gasped as he heard himself.

"Mew!!!! Meow!!!"  
Sora howled as Kairi lifted him into her arms and began drying him off. She lifted him up so that they were face to face and smiled.

"Who's a good kitty?"

Sora's heart seemed to sink in his chest. Something told him that the worst was yet to come.


End file.
